Master Malfoy
by Meh-can't-think
Summary: When Hermiones parents are having money problems, she sets off to find a job. Draco gives her a offer as his personal maid and Hermione accepts. Lucious uses this as a way to get closer to Harry Potter, Draco uses this as a way to be master to the mudbloo
1. Chapter 1

**Master Malfoy**

**Summary: **When Hermiones parents are having money problems, she sets off to find a job. Draco give her a offer as his personal maid and Hermione accepts. Lucious uses this as a way to get closer to Harry Potter, Draco uses this as a way to be master to the mudblood. Will a love kindle between the folds of the servant outfit or will Draco be found with a feather dust shoved down his throat?

**Disclaimer: **Ok this is my first HP fan fiction…bare with me ok people. Reviews keep the story going and flames warm my bed or will be stored to heat it when winter comes. Now on with the story.

**-Financial and Ferret Problems- **

"WHAT" the teen witch yelled, collapsing into the dining chair. Her parents stood, watching with solemn faces as their baby girl buried her face into her hands. Her overworked mind almost fit to collapse at the all information she had to digest in the short time her parents had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, we didn't want to worry you while you were at school." Hermione's mother said softly, rubbing the back of her hand over her forehead in a sad motion her eyes not meeting her daughters own.

"How bad is it?" Hermione said softly, looking at her parents with her murky brown eyes that hardened when her parents just stared at her unmoving and mute. "HOW BAD?" She yelled slamming her hand down onto the pine table, watching her mother flinch and bury her head into her husbands shoulder.

Hermione held out her hands, watching them shake violently through anger and the sheer emotion that course through her blood. Her hands clenched as she felt tears well in her eyes, blinking them back angrily she one again looked up to her parents awaiting their answer.

"We could loose everything, your mother and I are going to work over time get second jobs if we have to.

We're not sure if it will help but we may be able to save some money to rent a small flat and start anew." Came her fathers quiet reply, his hands rubbing over the shaking shoulder's of his sobbing wife.

"I'll get a summer job, three if I have to! No dad it's settled I want to help even if it doesn't help at least I will feel like I've helped" Hermione ran a shaky hand through her bushy hair, her brown eyes cast to the floor in though.

"Tomorrow I'll go to Diagon Alley, see if there are any jobs going. Untill then I think I want to be alone." With that Hermione jumped from her seat and rushed past her parents, not bothering to look at them, talk to them, give them any indication that they were there. For a brief moment she hated them, she hated how they kept the money problems a secret, hated how when she caught them arguing they would lie to her saying it was something else, but most of all she hated herself for being to naive for not seeing what was going on beneath her very nose. Hermione entered her room, spinning round she gathered all her force and slammed the door closed. The force made the windows shudder and the sound echo through the house, it made Hermione feel slightly better but she couldn't explain why. She stood glaring at the door for a few moments, burning invisible holes through its white painted wooden panels before she backed up and dropped onto her bed planning her job hunting day tomorrow.

**-The next day. Diagon Alley- **

Hermione exited Blorish and Blotts with a angry sigh, scribbling violently on the paper she held in her hands. It was the 6th shop she had visited and all turned her down using the same reply '_position's been filled' _honestly how many people were searching for jobs at this exact same moment. Hermione's eyes scanned the paper as she walked, reading the next shop that had a '_help wanted'_ ad. She was so engrossed in the paper she held that she failed to notice the blonde hair wizard walking briskly towards her, his own mind floated in the clouds as he walked down the cobble streets. Both failed to notice each other untill they collided, Hermione was the one that ended up on the cold ground her paper floating down in front of the blondes boots.

"Oh I'm sorry Sir…..Malfoy!" _great I just had to run into Malfoy _she muttered in her head, pushing herself off the ground. Draco had bent down and retrieved the paper before his feet, cold grey eyes flicked over the notes written hurriedly onto it unable to hide the sickening smirk that moulded to his face.

"What's this Granger? Looking for some money to finally buy a life?"

"Give it back Malfoy it's not your problem!"

"Oh it is if it pisses you off mudblood" Draco held the paper above his head and effectively out of the shorted Hermione's reach, Hermione has stopped trying to reach the paper and just glared at the smirking blonde before her.

"If you must know MALFOY my family is having financial problems and I need to get a job to help out, although you wouldn't know anything about working Ferret!" She hisses harshly, jumping up and grabbing a hold of the corner of her paper and pulling it from Draco's hand. She stuffed the paper into the pocket of her jeans as Draco's arm returned to its position by his side, making a move to walk around him only to have Draco step once again in front of her.

"I may have a solution"

"Move Malfoy!"

"I am in need of a personal maid"

"MOVE MALFOY!"

"You can make enough to help out your pathetic family" It was those words that made her think twice, still she did not want to show Malfoy she was in the slightest bit interested. Throwing her shoulder into his body she pushed Draco away and scurried around him, Draco dusted of his black cloak were she had touched as if it were to stain should her presence stay on it. Without looking at her, without even the slightest glimpse of the eyes he called out to the retreating muggle born.

"Think about it Mudblood, owl me with your response by the end of the day!" Draco finished with his robes, turned partly and walked in the direction he had been travelling in not even glancing back to the witch. Had he bothered to look he would have seen the bushy hair teen pause at his words, mulling it over on the spot. With a exhausted sigh she set off home, not in the mood and emotionally exhausted to do any more job hunting for the day

**- Granger Home -**

Hermione paced the floor of her room, a quill in her hand that was black at the end, she tapped the feathered end on her forehead in deep thought. On her desk sat a piece of parchment, her ink bottle was open and little splodges of ink was drying on plate it sat on.

_Draco Malfoy _

Was all that was written on the parchment, her mind still mulling over what to write yes or no, accept or decline. Her mind kept throwing the pro's and con's of the situation at her, she was thinking so much that her head began to ache with the strain of it all. With a small cry she threw her quill onto the desk and dropped onto her bed, burying her head into the pillows of her plush bed. A few moments of quiet silence past by before she heard her parents car pull up, the door open and the voices of her parents fighting filled the silent room. They were just home and already they fought, the fought about the money and how they would get it. A good half hour later of breathless bickering and finally she heard the door slam shut and the car start up, her mother sobs rose as the car screeched down the road . She hated hearing her mother cry and at that moment her mind was made up, wiping at her eyes she returned to her desk, sat down and began to scribble a quick reply.

_Draco Malfoy_

_I accept you offer, I can start immediately. I await further instructions._

_Signed _

_Hermione Granger._

Folding the parchment up she left her room, down to the living room which had a ordinary looking wood owl. She had convinced her parents to buy the owl because Ron was no use at using the telephone and it was easier to owl Harry, rather then ring him and have the chances of Vernon or Dudley picking up. Hermione tied the parchment to the owls leg, she gave it a scratched on its head while she moved it toward the window.

"Malfoy Manner"

She said softly, almost in a sigh. The brown owl clicked its black beak and gave a small cry before spreading its wings, Hermione jerked her arm up and the owl took flight into the greying sky of typical English weather. Sadly she watched the owl fly further and further away, for a moment she felt like calling it back, tearing up the letter and forgetting about the whole stupid deal.

"Hermione honey is that you?"

"Yes mum, just sending a letter to Harry."

"Okay honey, lunch is in the fridge."

"Thanks mum."

She called, looking once more out the window and sighed when she could not see the owl anywhere in the sky. She suddenly was filled with the dread at the thought of what she had just signed herself up


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If everybody owned the characters of J K Rowling then there would be no need for Fanfiction!**

Draco sat at the over sized dining table, his mother, Narcissa, sat on the other side. There was little talk, a uncomfortable focus on the food, it was as if breathing was loud enough. The scraping of metal against porcelain and the dull thud of goblets was the only noises, that was untill the doors were open, with such force that it cause both mother and son to jump. Lucius' eyes were ablaze as they come to rest on his blonde haired son, who gulped loudly and seemed to try and sink into the chair, knowing he had done something to anger his father. As Draco watched his father stride angrily towards him he contemplated running, perhaps to the farthest part of the mansion to hide, but his pride held him in place, he would not flee like some pathetic muggle. The lean teen was pulled to his feet by his fathers hand, Lucius' face set in a look of raw anger, with his free hand Lucius thrust a small piece of parchment into his sons stomach.

"Care to explain this?" He hissed, pushing with his hand, throwing Draco away from him. Draco stumbled to gain his balance, wide eyes looking at the writing on the page. It was Hermione's acceptance letter, Draco had completely forgotten to mention it to his father. No wonder he was angry.

"I offered Granger a position as maid."

"And why?" Lucius voice was quiet, straining to withhold the anger. Draco had to think quick.

"I..Her family is going through money problems, she was looking for a job. I thought perhaps we may be able to keep her around, perhaps extract some information about Potter." Draco was unsure if he had talk his way out of the anger, he kept his eyes lowered and was not able to see the slow smirk sliding across his fathers face.

"Thinking like a true Malfoy! Oh the Dark Lord _will_ be pleased." Lucius still hated the fact that a filthy Mudblood would be contaminating his household, but if they were able to get some valuable information from the girl then it would be worth while. With a sweep of his black cloak he turned, striding across the room with a new demeanour, flicking his hand to close the doors behind him. Draco sat down on the chair heavily, running a shaking hand over his hair. His eyes flicked over to his mother, whom still sat in her seat, head high and unmoving. One elegant eyebrow was raised at her son, silently questioning him.

"Oh shut up mother" Draco muttered at her, standing up with a deep breath and walking out of the dining room. Narcissa shook her head slightly, long hands moving down to take a hold of the polished silver eating utensils and resumed eating her supper. Another typical meal at the Malfoy Manner.

Draco made his way up to his room, taking the long way to avoid bumping into his father. He entered his room with a sigh, smoky eyes travelling around, giving it a once over as if mentally checking the order of it. His room was so unlike others of his age, his walls held no band posters, no quidditch stars instead was the dark wood that was his walls. His room was immaculate, everything was in order and in place, it was as if the dust was to afraid to rest itself on its belongings. Dark green and black was the colour scheme of his room, Dark green sheets with black pillows, black seats and a green throw rug down in front of his large bed. It all screamed Slytherin.

Draco seated himself at his desk, reaching into one of the many draws to pull out parchment and a long feathered quill, he dipped the end into the black ink and proceeded to write a reply to Granger.

_Granger_

_I expect you to be at the Malfoy Manner at 7 sharp each morning,_

_Tomorrow you will be given your uniform and it is expected of you to wear it no questions asked! You will be working for me and I will have the power to fire you should you become to outspoken, I will not have a maid backchat me in my own house. A house elf will await you, it will tell you your duties and the times they are to be done, again with no questions asked._

_You will be able to Apparate to the front door, there are spells that do not allow apparation into the house._

_Untill tomorrow_

_D. Malfoy_

He left the parchment on the table to dry while he called for his mailing owl, it tapped lightly on the window, dark feathers ruffling to keep out the cold. The large owl flew to the desk once it was let in, waiting patiently for Draco to tie the letter to its leg, then, with a soft hoot, it took flight once more, flying out the large window which closed after it. Draco was left, alone, once again. His father was busy, sitting in his study, sipping at his Firewhisky mind set on things other then family. His mother, she would be on a walk through the gardens, finding peace amongst the flowers she so dearly loved, but would never touch. This left him to his own, allowing his mind to fill with the thoughts of setting Hermione to work. Thinking of such deeds she could do, make her do jobs which were below ever the house elves. Draco moved to lay atop his bed sheets, ankles crossed over one another, hands held behind his blonde head and a smile on his fine lips. The young Malfoy fell into a light sleep, a picture of Hermione polishing his boots while he sat reading, passed in his mind causing his lips to turn up more.

**- Granger Household-**

Hermione too sat at the small dinning table, her father was still to come home and her mother was still to exit her room. Hermione ate a poor meal, noodles cooked from the microwave and some bread on the side to dip in the broth, she had not the heart to cook a fine meal for herself. She grew tired of waiting for her mother to snap from her solitude and prepare them tea, taking it apon herself to cook something. She was bringing fork full of noodles up to her lips when she heard the sharp cry of her owl, something that borderline fear and pain, dropping her fork onto the table and rushed to the living room. Her owl was cornered, feathered ruffled to make it seem large but it was dwarfed by the darker owl whom held a few feathers in its beak. Hermione was about to scare the owl away before she noted the letter tied around its leg, no doubt it was from Malfoy. Even his bird was a bully! The dark owl turned when she drew closer, holding out its leg for her, nipping at the top of her hand as she untied the letter and then flew off. After making sure her owl was alright she sat down to read the message, dark eyebrows furrowing at how cocky he sounded and he only had written it!

A awful feeling settled itself in the pit of her stomach, reminding her that she was going against all of her judgments not only was she going into the house of her enemy but also into a Deatheater's home and a follower of the Dark lord. If she did not need the money so desperately she would have shoved the offer in Malfoy's smug face, at times she wished she would have sometimes money is not worth it. Hermione's father had not come back, he was staying at a friends house for a few days, giving himself a break from the troubles for a moment or two.

Sighing softly Hermione made her way up to her mothers room, deciding now would be the best time to tell her rather then try hiding it. Hermione rapped on the white wood door softly, waited a few moments then knocked again, louder this time. She could hear the bed groan as her mother shifted as she woke.

"Mother, it's me. I just come up to say that I got a job, I start tomorrow at 7."

"That's nice Hun." Her mother seemed a little out of it, still in the fog of sleep, not fully awake.

"Ok then…um I'm not sure when I'll be home tomorrow ok." She heard her mother murmur something but it was too soft to hear properly through the thick wood. Once again she made her way downstairs, washing up the various items she used to make her dinner, wiped them and put them away. She gave her owl its food and freshened up it's water, giving the house a once over to make sure everything was in order before making her way up to her room. It was only early but Hermione had the feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day, trusting Malfoy, so a good nights rest would help her through what ever the slimy prat had planned for her. Whatever he had planned for her could not be worse then what could happen if she did not bring home enough money to help out her family, scrubbing boots and polishing silver would be a small price to pay if her family got back together and were once again peaceful. Hermione clicked off the bedside table light, snuggling deeper into her comfortable bed, enjoying the last few moments of her own before she became a slave to Malfoy.

**- Malfoy Manner. Next Day-**

"Miss Granger?" The timid house elf asked, long, exaggerated fingers curling around the potato sack that was its clothing.

"Yes, I'm here to start work" Hermione said, walking through the large doors that were at the front of the Manner. She followed the house elf through the many doors until it lead her to a large room, long, dark leather couches were placed near a large fireplace. It seemed that everything in this house was larger then normal, like it was a must to have furniture and doors that would easily seat someone of Hagrids size. The house elf turned and clicked its fingers, a bundle of clothing appeared in its grayish hand and it then handed it too Hermione.

"Miss's clothes they are! In there you put them on" Hermione followed its finger and came to a small room, similar to a closet but it had nothing in it. Quickly she shed her own clothes and pulled on the ones assigned. There was a skirt, similar to her school skirt except it was black, a dark green polo shirt and a black vest. Hermione was actually surprised, she had expect the house elf to conjure up one of those skimpy maids outfits that you see in the movies, making her prance around just to humiliate her. The house elf took her clothes from her when she exited the room, telling Hermione that she would get them back at the end of the day. It then proceeded to tell Hermione of all the jobs she would have to do today, Hermione's head swam with the many commands. Dust this, wash that, weed this and polish that. Then with a pop it disappeared, leaving in its wake a bucket full of the equipment she would need for the day.

At first cleaning everything did not seem that big of a task, remove all the items from the surface, dust and polish surface, dust and clean all the items and then place them back on the surface but after cleaning the 100th table it was slowly dawning on her that she may be way over her head. Hermione had always considered herself to be of average fitness, it was down heartening that she would be out of breath from just bending and scrubbing. Mentally she cursed the Malfoy's for a family of three living in one house they sure had a lot of furniture, at least three quarters of which seemed to have been unused for some time. Her family was in a small house with old furniture, most of which passed down from her grandparents and here the Malfoy's were with their expensive dust collectors. It was Unfair!

"Having fun Granger?" a voice drawled from the other side of the leather couch she was wiping, Hermione did not have to look up to know it was Draco that stood there.

"Perhaps you should try it and find out?" Hermione shot back, rubbing the polish onto the cracking leather with more vigor then needed. Draco noted the increase of energy used, bending down to take a hold of her arm, stopping her mid rub.

"Your not going to find flesh if you rub hard enough Granger." He released her arm, dropping his hand to his side and rubbing it on his black pants, as if it were stained. Hermione shook her head, quickly finishing the couch then stood up, thinking it might be best to go outside and work on the garden for some time. Draco, having nothing better to do, followed her outside, much to Hermione's displeasure. The fresh air was a welcoming thing from the musty smell of the Manner, it cleared the dust from her nose and seemed to perk up her energy. Draco took to standing behind her as she knelt down, bare knees digging into the cool dirt, watching her as she picked out the weeds and such with her bare hands. Hermione kept her displeasure silent, it was unnerving to have him standing beside her, watching her do her jobs as if he were rating her.

"You missed one."

"Well why don't you pick it out then?"

"That's what I'm paying you for Granger, you should be kissing my shoes in gratitude for what I'm doing for your muggle family"

Hermione kept respectively silent, knowing that he did have a point, a small point, but one none the less. He was, in a way, helping out her family, it seemed strangely out of character for the Pureblood family! Yet Hermione did not question it, she was getting money, she was helping her family it was all she needed at the moment.

"You missed another."

"Really Malfoy do you have to, its bad enough I'm pulling the weeds from your garden I don't need you breathing down my neck for the entire time."

"Just giving you some helpful hints, might make your job slightly easier."

"Like you care" She heard him give a puff of breath, like a small laugh. "Please just leave so I can get this done."

"Very well, but after you finish this I want you to come to my room. I have some jobs that need attending to."

Hermione purposely took her time with the garden, prolonging the visit to Malfoy's room. Mentally she tried to picture what it may look like, every time she drew a blank. She could not see the room in a mess, clothes left on the ground and the bed unmade, she could not picture his walls covered with poster of Quidditch captains and such. So what would his room look like?

"Who cares" she muttered to herself, standing up and brushing the dirt from her clothes and knees, making sure there was not a tiny fleck on her. She left her tools with a house elf as she made her way to Draco's room, the trip took longer then expected considering the size of the house. Hermione knocked on the door of the room, waiting for permission to enter. Draco called her in. Hermione smirked at his room, clad in the colors of his house, in perfect order even for her standards, it seemed so strange but so him! Draco poked his head out from behind a door, calling her into the adjoining room that Hermione found was his bathroom. The bathroom was enormous, possibly bigger then her own room. There was a large bath to the left, big enough to fit at least 5 people in. On the right was a shower, again larger then most she had seen and in the middle was a bathroom sink and some products. There were two doors on either side of the sink, one she guest lead to the toilet, the other possibly a closet holding towels.

"You called" Hermione said, getting over the shock of the bathroom. Draco held up a toothbrush, his face set in a small smirk.

"Really Malfoy I thought you of all people would know how to brush there own teeth!" Draco's smirk increased, it seemed to spread across his whole face, making her slightly edgy to what he wanted.

"No your going to take this toothbrush and scrub the _whole _bathroom. Have fun"

He left no room for arguments, trusting the toothbrush into her hands and leaving before she could even close her mouth. The room was huge, it would take her most of the day to finish it. Hermione groaned, knowing that arguing was not on her list, it would be a useless waist of breath. So with a groan and a sigh Hermione walked to the sink and filled up a small bucket, putting in some disinfectant and sunk to her knees. She set to work on the floor, dipping her brush into the water and scrubbing the white tiles. Draco watched her as she worked, peaking through the opening of the door, he found himself wanting to laugh allowed but wouldn't dare let her know he was here. It was so much fun having such power over her, after all those smart mouth comments, perfect marks and just being her. He was finally getting his revenge, he had her on her knees, scrubbing his floor with a toothbrush. It was too perfect.

**Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter, I promise that all the other chapters will be at least 3 times as long as the first. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated.**

**Have fun, stay safe and KEEP REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If everybody owned the characters of J K Rowling then there would be no need for Fanfiction!

Hermione hurt in places she never knew existed, the pain was all over her body and it was only the first day. Her knees were bruised, the faint black had started to appear from being pressed against the tiles of the bathroom, blasted Malfoy! She was late coming home, Draco had not let her go until the whole bathroom was clean and it took forever. When he had given her permission to leave she was out of there faster then you could say 'toothbrush', apparating home to find it empty.

"Mum?" Hermione called, dumping her clothes in the laundry and going in search of her mother. Hermione checked everywhere, her mind flying into panic of what may have happened to her dear mother. Perhaps Draco had given her the job to get her out of the house so the Deatheater's could come in and kill her mother? Hermione shook her head, they would not bother with a single muggle women, if Draco had wanted to hurt her he could have done it while she was cleaning.

Hermione almost cried when she saw a note from her mother on the table, stating that a group of her friends had taken her out for the night. Her relief died down as anger grew, she had been working all day and she came home and her mother was gone, the least she could have done was cook something she could reheat from dinner. Hermione sighed, climbing to her feet and set about making another delicious meal of two minute noodles. She ate and then trudged up the stairs, took a nice long bath and then changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed.

Her mother came home at 2 in the morning, Hermione was woken up by the loud steps and the violent cursing. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she slipped down stairs, met with the sight of her mother sprawled on the floor, trying to grab her foot, which she had hit into the coffee table. Hermione had only seen her mother drunk one other time, it was at a Christmas party, she had drunk to much of the punch and had got a bit tipsy. It was incredibly embarrassing, both Hermione and her father had to drag her to the car, returning home half way through the party and Hermione spent the rest of the night holding her mothers hair out of the toilet.

This was different, she was at least twice as drunk as she had been at the Christmas party. Hermione flicked the light on, watching as her mother winced at the sudden flood of light, waving her hand of her red rimmed eyes. It took a few minutes for her mother to be able to look without squinting, her face cracked into a goofy grin as she saw it was her daughter.

"Mione! Come 'elp meup" Her mother slurred, flopping her arm around in a sloop signal to come over. Hermione took her mother by the arms and attempted to pull her up, it was working until her mother started laughing, she curled over and sent both her and her daughter tumbling into the couch. Her mothers hysterical laughing turned into loud sobs, burying her head into her daughters chest, clutching at her pajamas with shaky hands. Hermione soothed her mothers wild hair down, whispering and 'shushing' her until her sobs died down to a human level.

"He's gone. I waz a 'ood wife and he left!"

"Forget him mum."

Hermione's mother mumbled some other things, ones that were too slurred with drunkenness that they were not able to be understood. She pulled back from her daughter, staring at her for a moment and raised a hand to press against her daughters cheek. Hermione was a little uncomfortable with what her mother was doing, unsure of what to do.

"You 'ave hiseyes and mouth"

Hermione sat silently, waiting for her mother to stop naming all the features that were her fathers. Suddenly she felt a stinging feeling on her cheek, she was shock that her mother had hit her, even when drunk. Hermione raised a hand to rub the abused skin, her mother was getting ready to deliver another blow but Hermione jerked to the side, sending them both to the ground. Her mother tried to grab for Hermione's leg as she slid out of the way, raising to her feet and running up the stairs, leaving a sobbing mess of a mother to herself.

"Your juz like him"

_Emotional stress that's all it is_ Hermione assured herself as she locked her door _she didn't mean it, she is drunk! _She slid into bed, pulling the covers up high around her neck. A perfect way to end a perfect day!

**- Malfoy Manor-**

Draco had been slightly kinder to her today, it seemed as if yesterday was a test, something for him to see her limits and if she came back. Hermione was glad for the lighter work, her knees pained when they were moved so today's work was a great relief. She had been directed, by a house elf, to a large table, there sat a few rags and some polish. The moment she sat on the seat a large pile of dull objects appeared on the table, guessing she was to polish them she set to work. It was not as physically demanding as scrubbing the floor, giving her time to think and it also allowed her to dip her head, hiding the bruise she had been given by her mother.

Hermione was out of the house before her mother woke, already being late to arrive at the Malfoy Manor, she only had enough time to grab a piece of fruit before she was out the door. For that she was thankful, she did not think she could handle speaking with her mother, especially when she was suffering the after affects of her previous night. A late teen and a grumpy mother was a recipe for disaster and rather then loose her job at the Malfoy's, she decided not to linger any longer at her home.

The more she polished, the more appeared! It seemed there was a endless supply of objects needing to be polished, her fingers were aching from the friction caused by rubbing and her neck was starting to cramp. Placing the spoon down on the table she stood, shaking her body to relieve some tension, rubbing the back of her neck in a feeble attempt to loosen the muscles. Hermione moaned softly, feeling the tense muscles, knowing they were going to be a pain to get rid of later.

"I don't believe my father pays you to have breaks Granger." Hermione gave a angered sigh, knowing her peace had ended. Draco had been gone for most of the day, apparently he needed new clothes, seeming the ones he purchase a mere four weeks ago had gone out of fashion. From the corner of her eye she glared at the blonde teen, before turning and resuming her spot on the chair, picking up the half polished spoon.

"Much better, know once your done come up to my room. I am in need of your assistance" he paused and looked over to Hermione "What happened to your face?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Hermione ducked her head, pretending to get a better look at the spoon, covering her face with her hair. Draco walked over to where she sat, taking a hold of her bushy hair and moved it too the side, getting a good look at the bruise that had formed on her face. "Run into a door did we?"

"As a matter of fact I did! Now if you'll excuse me there is more spoons to polish." She jerked her head, pulling her hair from his hands, leaving him holding a few strands that had come loose.

"Dragon's shit Granger, I know a hand caused that bruise…out with it!"

"If you know my mother was drunk last night, apparently I resemble my father too much and she struck me…its no big deal"

"it's a pretty bad bruise"

"Oh so suddenly you care"

"Not really, just telling you what you already know." He smirked, flicking his fingers to rid himself of the hair. He stood watching Hermione for a moment, he could tell by the reddening of her cheeks she was getting angry, it only made him enjoy it even more.

"Do you really have to stand there!"

"No, but I am"

"What do you want!"

"I need your assistance, quit polishing and follow me."

Hermione dropped the spoon on the table, a feeling of dread well in her stomach, the last time he need her assistance it resulted in cleaning his bathroom. The feeling grew more as they approached his room, yet she kept quiet, complaining would only result in a worse punishment. Draco opened the door to his room, Hermione following shortly after, eyes wide at the many bags that were lying around the room.

"I need you to remove all the clothes from my wardrobe and hang up the new ones."

"There was to be at least 100 bags here!"

"Now that's an over exaggeration Granger."

"Why don't you let the house elf's do it, one snap and it would be done."

"But were is the fun in that, now I'll leave you too it."

And then he was gone, just like that! Hermione grumbled curse words under her breath as she set to work with the clothes, taking the old ones from the large wardrobe and replacing them with the new ones. To her the clothes hardly had a difference, there may be a different pattern, darker color, or even a different collar. It hardly seemed worth spending thousands of dollar to upgrade a wardrobe if all they had changed was a collar!

Hermione was halfway through the wardrobe upgrading when she heard heavy steps approaching the room fast, Draco would have to be jumping to make such a sound! Unless it was Lucius, Lucius in a extremely bad mood. Hermione had a arm full of clothes, walking over to the bed to put them on, when the door opened, with such force that it startled Hermione, the clothes dropping on the floor.

"DRACO" Lucius yelled, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide with fear.

"He's…..he's not here" Hermione stumbled on the her words, bending down to pick up the clothes she had dropped, her skin tingling under Lucius' icy glare.

"Well"

"Well…what!"

"Are you as stupid as you are impure…where is he!" Lucius was not known to have a lot of patience and speaking to a mud blood did not help. His hand rested on the head of his cane, fingers curled around the silver head. Hermione knew his wand lingered inside the wood that was his cane, Harry had told her about his encounter with the older Malfoy and how he had pulled the wand from the middle of the suppose cane.

"I'm sorry I don't know, he left me to clean out the wardrobe..that's all"

"It is a maids job to known where her master is at all times! I only tolerate you because Draco insisted upon having you as a maid but I warn you know my patience for you hangs on the barest of a string, slip up and not only will you be fired from your job…but your life as well"

Lucius was almost inches away from Hermione, knuckles white as they held the cane, eyes burning with such hatred. Hermione felt sick, she knew he was capable of what he threatened, his Lord would congratulate him if he were to do away with her. She was sure she was trembling, her face white with horror, the smirk on Lucius' face was enough to tell her he enjoyed it immensely. Without so much as another word he, much like his son, turned and strode away.

Hermione let out a shaky sigh of relief, dropping the few clothes she held and sat down on the plush bed, holding her head in her hands to try and calm herself. She wondered how Draco could live with such a man, a few seconds with him and she was a quivering mess, imagine spending your whole life with him. No wonder Draco had turned out the way he was, cruel and emotionless, it was a way to survive in this household not at all like her own had been.

**I apologies for the lateness of this chapter as well as the size…I had meant to post it up four days ago, before I went camping but it wasn't finished! After camping life was hectic and it took till now to finish it, for some reason I had trouble writing this chapter, perhaps the beginning of writers block?**

**I will try to post a eventful and longer chapter very soon, to make up for everything with this chapter… Keep reviewing it always makes me feel better to know people actually read this..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If everybody owned the characters of J K Rowling then there would be no need for Fanfiction!

Four weeks…four torturous, mind numbing, threat filled weeks. Her mother seemed to have taken up a life of drunkenness, yelling curses at Hermione for looking like her father. The women was becoming unbearable, Hermione had rung her father on some occasions asking to spend a night or two at his small flat. He had been a bit hesitant at first, cautious to what her mother would say but had given up in the end. Hermione found herself between houses, spending time at her mothers when she was out of her drunken slump and at her fathers when she was in.

She still worked for the Malfoy's, Lucius was still dealing out harmful threats and Draco was still making her do pointless, hard jobs. He had slackened off a bit, telling her that she was no use to him half dead with exhaustion. The only person she had hardly seen was Narcissa! She always seemed to be out or in another part of the house to her, Hermione would catch glances of her as she swept round corners or strolled through the garden but that was it. She was like some mournful ghost.

Hermione straightened out her already pristine clothing, checking herself once over before stepping into the Manor. Lucius had previously commented on her clothing, his face going a shade of red if there was a large crease or dirt stain on it. Had she been allowed to use magic she would be able to tidy herself up! But Lucius had given her a long lecture about how magic can not substitute a physically well groomed outfit…or house on that matter. _What would he know?_ Hermione thought bitterly _he's always had others to tidy his house. _

With a sigh Hermione opened the large doors and stepped in, making her way up to Draco's room to report in, having been made a rule after the first week. She was at the beginning of the hallway when she heard raised voices, to very angry male voices by the sound of it. Hermione had heard the odd bicker between the two male Malfoy's, one that was often easily solved but this sounded much worse, had they been muggles and this a normal house the police surely would have been called. Hermione paused where she was, deciding whether to wait here till either one left the room or to draw closer, acting like nothing was happening. Hermione decided it was best to get closer, perhaps to catch a word or two about the reason of the fight.

The words were muffled by the thick walls and doors that made up the Manor, Hermione drew closer still, trying to hear a proper word being said. She was directly at the door when she heard something hit it, most probably a curse seeing at she doubt a male Malfoy to throw something at another. What ever it was hit the door hard, Hermione jumped back in fright as the door shook and splintered. More words were exchanged, less intense, guessing them to be hissed dangerously as apposed to being shouted, followed by a dull _thud_ and a stomach turning silence.

Hermione was rooted on the spot, unable to move as the abused door opened slowly, revealing a very tousled looking Lucius, his face still red with anger. He seemed a little surprised to see Hermione standing there, the expression turning to a vicious sneer before he fixed up his robe and left. No threats, no 'mud blood' callings it was surprising, she guessed he had already release his anger out for today. Hermione waited until he disappeared from the hallway before stepping toward the room, a hand pushing the slightly opened door opened more.

"oh my gosh" Hermione gasped, eyes drinking in the state of the room. It looked like a herd of elephants had rampaged through it, everything was over turned and scattered, items broken and ripped. It was the remains of a domestic battle field but where was the wounded soldier? With quick steps Hermione crossed the room, craning her neck over the side of the bed, seeing the black of Draco's clothes.

"Draco? Are you alright?" she paused, waiting for a response. "Draco!"

When there was still no reply she drew closer, still a little cautious that he may mistake her for his father, but pressed on none the less. The cloth of his robe was covering his head from her sight, so she was unable to tell if he had any serious head wounds. Kneeling beside him Hermione reached out and clasped the black cloth, easing it away from his head. It appeared Draco still had some consciousness because the next thing she knew she was lying on the ground, some feet away, her side throbbing with pain after connecting with the floor.

Draco was arched over, a hand clutched and pressed against his side while the other held his body weight up. His blond hair hung over his face, again blocking her view, but from what she could see he had a split lip and another cut on his eyebrow. His breath was coming out in hard breaths, whether it be from pain or to easy down his rage. For some time Hermione watched Draco who watched the floor. It was Draco who finally made eye contact, his dark eyes slowly traveling up her body, seeing if she had been harmed when he had thrown her, thinking her to be his father.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Doing better then you"

Draco let out a breath of a laugh, Hermione got to her feet and moved over to him. Draco placed a hand on his bed, clutching at the sheets as he struggled to get off the floor, eyes closed in concentration and pain. With a grunt he tried to pull himself up, Hermione rushed forward to help him up only to be pushed backwards by the pained blond.

"Please Draco I'm trying to help"

"I. don't. need. help" He gritted out, closing his eyes, feeling bile rise in his throat.

"You do Draco so stop being a baby and let me help you."

"Get away from me mudblood…I said get" Draco tried to push the stubborn girl away from him, letting go of his grip on the bed to do it and thus losing his balance, collapsing onto the ground. Hermione once again rushed forward, taking the cursing male into her arms and lifting him up onto the bed, this time with no objections from Draco. Once he was seated on the bed Hermione took his chin between her fingers and tilted his head upwards, flicking his hair back to get a good view of the cuts, they were shallow and would simply need cleaning.

"I'll be right back."

Draco said nothing, simply tilted his head back down once she released his chin. Hermione walked into his bathroom and got a small bowl, filling it with water and fetched a wash cloth. She returned to see Draco had not moved, giving her no acknowledgement when she placed the bowl down on bed side table. The cloth was wet with the water, his head tilted up once again, she pressed the cloth gently on the cut and wiped it.

"Ouch Granger that hurts!"

"Oh don't be such a baby, take it like a man."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have someone digging a cloth into your wound!"

"I am hardly 'digging' it in." there was a long pause, Hermione focusing on his cuts and Draco focusing on anything but Hermione. "Why did he do this?"

"Does he need a reason?"

"Draco I don't feel like fighting right now, just tell me."

"It would be best if you didn't know" He said quietly, Hermione stopped mid-wash and looked him in the eye, Draco only held it for a second before his eyes dropped. Hermione had a good idea about what or more who he was talking about, never being the one to back out of gathering information she pressed him on.

"Its about You-know-who isn't it" He didn't answer "Isn't it Draco!"

"Take the day off Granger, take tomorrow off as well" He brushed her hand away and stood up, his side hurt but it had dulled some what. Hermione took a step back, the cloth, now slightly red, still in her hand. Had this been another situation she would have jumped for joy at being allowed two days off, but she hardly felt joyous with Draco hurt and Lucius most likely stewing in his rage.

"Draco"

"I said GO granger, do you not understand! Leave, depart, disappear, would you like me too say in some other language for you to under stand." His voice had slowly rose in volume, to the point he was almost yelling at her. Hermione was ashamed to feel water rimming her eyes, she placed the cloth in the water and walked out of the room, down the stairs, out the door and apparated home. Leaving the shaking teen to his own devices.

**- Granger Household, Next Day-**

It was dark, it was cold, it was miserable and it was wet. A typical day of delightful English weather, raining and cold. Hermione found her self in a mood that matched the weather, she had hardly any sleep last night because she worried about Draco. She had tried to convince herself she was not worried about _him _but about what would happen to her job if something did happen, he was her enemy! She should be worried about him being in pain, she should be rejoicing but she had seen a side of him she had never seen before. Defeated.

Hermione looked up to the clock, seeing it was almost 2 o'clock, it was strange she was not hungry, having not eaten at all today. Most of the day had been spent sitting on the couch, watching what ever pointless shows were on the television. Her mother was at work and would be till at least 7 o'clock, so she had a lot of free time on her hands. With a sigh she pushed herself into a sitting position on the couch, deciding it best to eat something, even if she wasn't hungry. Hermione was getting off the couch when there was a soft knock at the door, so soft she was sure she hadn't heard it, but then it came again, louder this time.

_Who could it be?_ she thought, walking towards the door. They never got guests while her mother was working, it could possibly be one of her fathers friends but she doubted they would come here. The lights in the hallway flickered and a loud crack of thunder sounded, making it all to like a horror movie for Hermione's likings, perhaps some axe wielding maniac was standing behind the door? But why would they knock! _Your being stupid Hermione _she scolded herself, turning the knob of the door and opening it.

"Draco!" There stood a very tousled and wet Draco, he seemed surprised to see her or perhaps surprised he had been standing on her door. This confused her greatly, why would Draco knock on her door if he did not expect for her to answer?

"Stupid" he muttered to himself, Hermione had to strain to catch the words, shaking his head he turned around and began to walk away. It was all to strange, Draco coming to her house, knocking on the door, muttering 'stupid' then walking away. He was almost to the street when Hermione snapped from her thoughts, she rushed down the path, the rain soaking her in a few moments, and grab Draco's arm.

"Draco what are you doing here?"

"Blaise….left…….Grangers house" He mumbled, as if trying to make sense but only resulted in confusing both him and Hermione.

"Draco come inside, your going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here." Hermione pulled him into the house, he followed obediently, it was so out of character for him to be this 'easy'. Once she got him inside she took his large cloak off and dumped it in the laundry sink, getting a few towels she returned to Draco, who still stood in the hallway. She wrapped the towels around him and brought him into the lounge room, placing him on a chair in front of the electric heater, allowing him to warm up.

"Now what's wrong." she spoke slowly, he seemed a little dazed by it all.

"Mother and father are at the Opera, I left, like that I just left! I went to Blaise's house but his mother didn't want Lucius to come barging in because his son left." he paused and looked over to Hermione, who stood close to the heater, trying to warm her wet clothes while she listen to him. "I couldn't think of anywhere else, so I just walked and I ended up here."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"When I gave you the job I found out where you lived, thought it best to know incase something happened….if things started going missing."

"I would never steal from you!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Whatever Draco, I've never stolen and I don't plan to start now."

Draco made no comment, just drew the towels closer to his body and shuffled closer to the heater. Hermione let out a sigh, as if life wasn't complicated enough she now had a run-away Malfoy in her house.

"You know you can't hide forever, especially not here. You father hates me enough, if he knows him hiding his son it may just be the frosting on his temper cake." he gave a snort, he knew all too well. "Look you can stay here for as long as you want but the longer you stay here the angrier he is going to get."

"Thanks, at least there is someone I can count on."

"No problem, Oh I hope you like pink" Draco raised an eye at the bushy haired witch.

"Why?"

"Because you'll be sleeping in it while you're here. Along with a purple stuffed elephant and Mr Snuggles, they will keep you company during the night amongst all the fluff and lace." Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh at the thought of Draco laying in a pink, lacy bed with her stuff animals.

"Have you been reading my fantasies Granger"

Both teens looked at one another for a moment before breaking into fits of laughter, the threat of Lucius and the damp and grizzly weather could not break the moment of easy laughter that was in the house. Across the town, in a large empty Manor sat Lucius. The ever present smirk on his face was magnified by the firelight, dark eyes shinning with a sense of pride for himself.

"My..my that plan worked perfectly."

**A/N: School is starting up tomorrow and its my last year, saying that I apologise in advance if there are late updates...I have tried to plan the time out to hopefully update every week but life does get in the way..please take this in mind**

**thankyou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If everybody owned the characters of J K Rowling then there would be no need for Fanfiction!

Draco rolled over on the bed, shielding his eyes as the sun hit the many whites and pinks in the room, blinding him with girly colors. He missed his large house, his own bathroom and the darkness that was his room. The food here tasted strange and came from packets! There were no house elves and no maids, if he wanted something he had to physically get up and fetch it himself, or con Hermione into it. Despite the small size of the house he had to admit it was cosy, there was a sense of love that the Manor could never have. He was able to talk during dinner, lounge around all day in his pajamas and even leave without asking permission. It was a small sense of freedom.

Hermione had been out for most of the day, saying something about shopping? Apparently is was something you did in order have food in your house, you had to go to some large market and pick out the food stuffs you wanted. Hermione seemed annoyed at such a task but for Draco it sounded like a experience, the house elves had always brought their food and Draco had always been curious as to were they bought it from.

"I'm home" Hermione called as she struggled through the door, arms fall and to the point of snapping at the weight of the food. Draco appeared from the door to the lounge room, wearing some black sweatpants and a black shirt. He moved forward and took some of the bags from her, much to the relief of Hermione. He placed the bags on the kitchen table and immediately began to rummage through them, a smile on his face that would resemble a child at Christmas, placing all the foods he like to one side. Hermione came in and slapped his hands away from the food he was trying to scavenge, he pouted at her while rubbing his hands in mock hurt.

"I'm hungry" he said, rubbing his stomach to get the meaning across.

"Well you will just have to wait, I have to put all this away then I will get you something to eat."

"If everything is away quickly will I get food faster." He smiled as Hermione nodded, reaching forward to grab the milk and placed it in the closest thing to him, a cupboard.

"what are you doing?"

"Putting thins away! Like you said."

"But the milk doesn't go in there" Draco looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Well where does it go?"

"In the fridge" Hermione pointed to the large fridge and Draco proceeded to place the milk, as well as some other colds, into the fridge. With Draco helping it only took a few minutes for the food to be placed away, Draco stood in the kitchen, eyes locked on Hermione with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Food now?"

Hermione did answer, turning around the pulled two eggs from a cartain and a box with a cake on the front. Draco gave her a weird look, they had only just put them away so why get them back out. Hermione gave him a small smile of reassurance, and proceded to get out a large bowl, measuring cup and a baking tray. She turned and set the oven to the heat stated on the box, all while Draco stood watching her, extremly confused to what she was doing and how this result to getting him food.

"We're going to bake a cake Draco" Draco immediatly brightened at the mention of cake, he loved anything sweet and by the look of the thick icing on the picture it was going to be very sweet.

"Come here and i'll teach you how to cook the cheaters way" Hermione said, opening the box and pulling out two satchets. Hermione showed Draco how to crack the egg in a way that did not let shell into the mixture, she then got out a wooden spoon and started mixing, slapping Draco's sneaky hands as they moved forward to dip their fingers into the mix. "You can lick the bowl if you go sit over there"

Draco gave a laugh at the mock anger Hermione was displaying, she did not look threatning with her hand on her waist and a wooden spon in the other. He sat down on a chair and watched Hermione as she mixed the ingrediants, it reminded him so much of potions, except that this was more laid back and more enjoyable. Even with something as simple as cooking packet cake Hermione gave her full attention, sure it was not as testing but she did not believe in doing a half job, it just was not her style.

"Alright your turn" Hermione called, laughing as Draco lept out of the chair and rushed to the bowl, bringing the spoon to his mouth and taking a tentative lick. His face brightened as he tasted the sweet chocolate, he swept his tonuge over the spoon, taking a large glob of mixture off the spoon. Hermione burst into laughter when she turned from the oven to look at him, Draco had a slightly confused look on his face which only made Hermione laugh more.

"Draco...right here" Hermione tapped a finger on her nose.

"There is nothing on your nose Hermione!" Hermione laughed again, walking forward and ran her finger over the end of his nose. Draco pulled back, face set in shock until hermione held up her finger and showed the glob of mictxure.

"You had it on your nose." Draco wiped his face riggerously, paraniod he had more mixture on it. Hermione doubled over in laughter, eyes tearing. Draco smirked at her as she laughed, dipping his finger into the bowl and then wiped the mixture covered digit over the cheek of hermione. Hermione gave a squeel and dipped her own finger in and wiped it on his chin, dodging another of Draco's fingers before giving him another strip of chocolate on his cheek.

"Your going to pay for that one." Draco lunged at the laughing witch, who dodged him and took off at a sprint, rounding the corner and dissapeared. The two teens played a game of cat and mouse, running rampide on both levels of the small house, things being over turned in the midst of the choas. Draco had alot of practice with these sorts of games, take it that hermione was not a snitch but he still had the skills that was needed to judge and plan a stratagie in order to win, even in this simple game.

He was right behind her, still out of hands reach, if he reached he was just able to brush his fingertips against the ends of her bushy hair. Hermione turned a corner, at the speed she moved she was forced to take it wide, Draco used this to his advantage and cut the corner, wrapping his arms around the stunned witch and pulled them both to the ground. The two lay in a panting bundle, Hermione was lying atop Draco , her head unconciously laying on his chest. Neither seemed to realise the position they found themselves in, Draco was suprisingly comfortable with the witch lying in his arms, her head cradled to his chest.

"I think I win."

Hermione gave a snort, muttering something about cheating. Draco raised a fine eyebrow, his fingers brushed against her sides, tickling the soft flesh that was underneath the clothes. Hermione gave a screech of laughter, struggling to get off Draco but was unable, she was too absorbed in the feverish tickling she was receaving.

"You win...you win...please...STOP" Hermione gasped out, Draco gave a hearty laugh but stopped none the less. No longer did his fingers tickle the flesh but caressed it, a hand traveled up her body to cup the back of her head, edging it slowly towards his own. Hermione closed her eyes, heart thudding in her chest so hard she was afraid he would feel it, heat coursed through her body at the thought of the kiss she was being edged into.

Their lips were so close, each one could feel the others heated breath. Hermione felt her mouth dry up, how could this be happening, she was about to kiss Draco Malfoy...THE Draco Malfoy. It was something she had never thought would happen, not after all the taunts, insults, after all the abuse that each had thrown at the other. She was about to kiss the lips that had insulted her so much, to taste the one that made her blood boil.

It was then that the timer on the oven decided to ring, breaking the moment that had been shared, Hermione jerked away, rolling off Draco and jumping to her feet. Draco was as stunned as she was, he had just been about to kiss hermion and the damn oven had stopped him. They had just shared a moment, one that he was not sure would get repeated, he had been so close to touching those soft lips.

"the cake will burn" Hermione mumbled, not making eye contact with Draco who still lying on the floor.

"Hermione" Draco called softly, Hermione only shook her head and all but ran to the kitchen. She had expected the next few words that came from his lips were 'the kiss would have been a mistake' and she could not handle that, her self estem would not handle such a blow. The cake had been at no risk of burning, it was a pathetic excuse that she had used to avoid a awkward situation. She flipped the cake from the tin and onto the cooling tray, using this time to make the icing, focusing her complete attention on the mixture, not noticing when Draco had entered.

"Is it ready?" Draco asked softly, Hermione shook her head, moving to spread the thick icing on the cake. The joyful mood was ruined, the carefree attitude that had overtaken them a few moments ago came crashing down to earth at the sound of a oven timer.

"Here" Draco's nose was assaulted with the warm smell of fresh baked cake, the smell alone was enough to make him swallow, licking his lips in anticipation. He had been deprived of all things sweet for a few days, those days were torturous, this cake was like a light in the dark. He took the plate from hermione, giving her a thorough thanking, bring a smile to her lips once again. She took her own peice and they made their way to the lounge room, taking a seat on either side of the couch, eyes flicking between the tv and each other.

Dispite the growling of her stomach and the sweet smell of the cake Hermione found she had no desire to eat, she felt slightly queazy at the thought of putting any food item in her mouth. She played with the cake, using her fork to push it around, her mind focused on something else. The Kiss. What would it have felt like, what would he have tasted like, her mind was a whirl with questions that she found herself wanting to know the answers to. Would he kiss with passion, one of those breath taking ones that they play at the end of romance movies? Or perhaps it would be soft and sentual, one that made knees go weak and hearts flutter?

"Are you ok?" Hermione blinked twice, staring at the cake a little worried, thinking it to have been the cake that had spoke. The question came again and she looked over to Draco, his plate was on the ground, not even a crumb was left.

"Iguess im not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Are you feeling sick, you look sort of flushed?"

"No I'm ok, do you want my peice?"

Draco didnt need to be asked twice, he lent forward and accepted the cake, not bothering with a fork like hermione and proceded to dimolish it. Hermione found herself watching him as he ate, how his strong jaw moved and the way he licked his lips so softly to remove any food left behind. He had a blissful look on his face, like a man given water after weeks in a desert. The two's eyes met for a breif second, locked on for the fleeting moment before both dropped. Why was this so hard?

Draco was bubbling with emotion, he had felt something when he had gone to kiss her, at first he had been caught up in the moment but he found himself wanting to kiss her. He had wanted to so many times, even at the manor, when she was on her knees scrubbing his floor, when she was gardening, when she had been doing anything. He could not stay around her for too long, the temptation was too great, he had always prided himself on self restraint but she was all to good at pushing his buttons and she didn't even know it.

**I apologise for the short chapter...I had promise ones that were longer but I havent been able to get it out. My nan passed away two nights ago and have found it extremly hard to focus on anything, this chapter was written to try and pull my mind away from her death but it did not work as well as I had hoped.**

**This chapter is dedicated to her, she always had a passion for cooking, as a little kid I always loved watching her cook. She would give me a large peice of cake and take me downstairs, I would sit on the floor and eat it while she played my favourite songs on the organ, she loved to play the organ and tried to teach me..but it never happened the way she wanted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If everybody owned the characters of J K Rowling then there would be no need for Fanfiction!

Despite his earlier thoughts on leaving Draco found he couldn't, the few days he had wanted to stay had turned into two weeks. Hermione and her mother did not seem to mind but once again they found themselves drowning in their money problems, not that Hermione was not working they were back to their fights and bickering over what was too be done. Draco had heard the fights, even if he was on the other side of the house, Hermione's mother had a loud voice when her temper got hold. Although the fights sounded violent they weren't, whether it was his presence in the house or the fact that Hermione's mother had only slipped up once he didn't know. He didn't want to know.

Hermione had gone out for the day, her father was taking her to lunch and then shopping, she had insisted that Draco accompany them but he declined. He had no desire to sit around while Hermione and her father spoke of pasts, he did not want to be reminded how bad his father and his relationship was. Hermione was a bit reluctant to leave him, she felt bad for doing so, but Draco held up a bag of cookies and a remote and convinced her he was set for the day. She had left half an hour later.

Draco was nothing but set, the moment she was out the door Draco was up, pacing the floor before the TV he said he would be watching. It had been weeks, his father had told him he would contact him when he was ready, how long did it take the old man to figure out what was to be done. The more time spent here, with Hermione, the less he liked this scheme his father had cooked up. At first it had been set in stone, he was to get information on Potter, yet she would not drop any information and had been curious to know why Draco was asking about him. Draco had owled his father about this and he had replied, telling Draco he would think of a new plan and send him word.

The shrill squeal of Hermione's owl gave Draco a dreadful fright, he spun to see an angry looking Falcon perched on the sill. Draco sneered at the bird, the bird had a look that told him he was none to pleased to see him either, both boy and bird had a deep hate for each other. Lucius had bought the bird after being told they were faster then owls, he thought it best to get a bird that could zip through the skies and pass messages to his Lord in record time. Not only did it have a fast speed but a fast temper, one that matched Lucius to a T, the damn bird could fly into a fit of rage if its seed was mixed the wrong way.

Draco opened the window, with skilled hands he dodged the beak and took the parchment from its foot, the bird sat obediently, but impatiently, while he read the note and replied. His father's letter had confirmed his fears, he was to return to the Manor, offer Hermione her job back and then ensnare her. His father had made it clear in the letter that failure to do so would bring upon extreme consequences, ones that he would rather not to delve into, even minor punishments were hardly tolerable, extreme...he shuddered to think about it.

Draco wrote a hasty reply, confirming the plans and the date that he would go back to the manor. He felt sick as he tied the letter onto the Falcon's foot, the bird screeched into his face before taking flight, gone before he could blink. For the rest of the day Draco moped, he could not eat for fear of throwing up, the TV could not entertained him only reminded him of the doom he had signed Hermione too. He had done something that was below even dirt, yet to go back would not only risk his life but her's.

"I'm home" Hermione called, like every other time she stepped through the door. "You should have come Draco..it was wonderful, the restaurant had in house entertainment and the band played one of my favorite songs" Hermione rounded the corner and saw Draco sitting on the couch, his cookies untouched and the TV shut off. "Are you ok?"

"I am going back home, I sent a letter to my father and he has accepted me back."

"What! Why, you wanted to get away from him, why go back?"

"No matter what he does, no matter what he is he is still my father, they are my parents." Draco felt like spitting the words out, he felt no love for them, well perhaps his mother but certainly not Lucius.

"I guess, are you sure about this? Don't feel like you have to leave, you are still welcome here."

"Thank you, for everything...after the way I treated you at the manor. . ."

"When do you plan to go back?"

"Tomorrow perhaps"

"Well we might as well celebrate your last night of freedom" Hermione joked. "How does cheese and tomato on toast sound?"

"To good to resist."

Hermione smiled and walked into the kitchen, she was glad Draco never complained about the quality of the food, she was not some A grade chef. It took only a few minutes to have the food ready, together they ate in silence, Draco managed to down the food down without throwing up, the feeling still wedge into his stomach. After dinner the two sat on the lounge, the TV was turned onto some reality TV show but it was of little interest to him, the show was so staged he was amazed nobody could pick up on it.

They were halfway through the TV program when a loud crack of thunder filled the room, startling the two on the couch and plunging the house, and street, into darkness. Draco was freaking, in his mind he pictured DeathEaters, lots of them, breaking down the door and tearing the two from the house. Hermione on the other hand was calm, she stood up and fetched some candles, they gave off little light but enough for her to see the mixed emotional face of Draco.

"It's just a black out, the storm has cut of the power."

"How long will it take to come back on?"

"I'm not sure, it could take a few minutes of a few hours. The best thing is to hit the sack early, I'll go turn the lights off incase they come back on." She handed him a lit candle. "Take this and make your way up to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night" Draco said, clutching the candle, eyes flicking around incase any DeathEaters were hiding in the blackness.

"Night."

Hermione walked round, turning all the lights off that had been on and the TV set. She pulled the blankets she had been using and settled down on the couch, her candle stood, smoking from being put out. Normally storms did not faze her, she could sleep through them easily, but tonight she was fearful. Each clap of thunder made her jump, each flash of lightning lit up strange figures on the wall. Her mind's eye played cruel tricks on her, a chair became a troll's face, the curtains a ghost. Her heart beat faster and faster with every passing moment till she could stand it no more, the half hour she had been laying there had been filled with nothing but terror.

Hermione fumbled with the matches, flicking her wrist to rub the two surfaces together to make the small flame. The candle lit easily, its light held no courage for the witch, still she saw the wolves and demons hiding beneath the common creations of the house. It proved too much for her to deal with, slipping from beneath her blankets Hermione picked up the candle and made her way up stairs. Normally she would have ventured to her mothers room but she was staying at a friends house, a birthday party or something and rather risk driving home Drunk she sided to stay the night.

The other option was Draco, Hermione stood paused at the door of her/Draco's room, how would he take her intrusion? Another loud clap of thunder almost made her drop the candle she held, with a beating heart she pushed the door open and stepped in. The flicking light from the lightning lit up her room, there, surrounded by bears and pillows lay Draco. He slept soundly, his ears deaf to the loud noises, a small smile on his lips as he slept. Hermione crept to the side of her bed, placing the candle on the bedside table she reached forward, a hand on his shoulder shook slightly.

"Draco"

No response.

"Draco!"

She shook his shoulder a little harder, the smile slipped from his lips and was replaced be a frown. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she shook him a little harder. Draco sat up startled, his hand swinging round to take a hold of the hand on his shoulder and jerk it away from him, instincts guiding him. Hermione let out a startled cry as she lost her balance, being caught of guard by both him and another roll of thunder, she found herself on the floor beside her bed staring up at Draco.

"What the hell Hermione!"

"Sorry..I didn't mean to...the thunder it frightened me...sorry" Her words gushed from her mouth faster then the rain outside. Draco pulled the blankets aside and slid from the bed onto the floor, Hermione was shaking her head and muttering, a few sorry's were mixed in with the words. He took her hands and pulled her into him, feeling her jump with every clap that sounded over head. He found it slightly amusing she was afraid of thunder, after all it was only sound, this girl had been up against much worse then some blinking light and loud sound.

"Calm down its only Thunder!"

Hermione squealed in fright and hugged Draco tighter as a series of softer noises sounded, Draco chuckled but it was lost in the sound. Slowly he pulled himself from her fear grip, returning to the bed he had been currently, peacefully sleeping in and beckoned her in as well. _After all that's what she came here for, for protection._ In the blinking light he could see the red blush that appeared on her cheeks, she was both embarrassed about being afraid of thunder and of sharing a bed with him. She complied anyway.

The space between the two in the bed was large, Draco had made no contribution to this space but Hermione had, lying on the very edge of the soft bed. Still she jumped at the thunder, the movement made the whole bed jiggle, disturbing Draco's once peaceful sleep.

"Stop moving"

"I'm sorry, it's just...well it's frightening."

"Come here"

"What!"

Draco gave no reply, instead he stretched out his arm and took Hermione by the waist, it took little effort to move her closer to him. Hermione struggled against his grip, she had no desire to get closer to him, it was bad enough she had feelings for him at a distance! He had drawn her tightly into him, her whole body was pressed against the side of his, she was all to well of the heat his body gave off as well as other things. His arm was casually draped over her waist, his body curved against her, back to front that lay together. Her clothing was thin, allowing her to feel every inch of the bare chest that pressed against her back, with eyes close she mentally pictured what he looked like without his shirt. She shivered, this time not from fright.

**- The Next Morning-**

The sun was filtered through pink curtains, its welcome warmth filled the room. The two lay, entangled in the sheets. Hermione and Draco had changed positions through the night, Draco lay on his back, a arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders as she rested her head on his bared chest. Neither was aware of the current situation, deeply immersed in the dreams of the night.

Draco was the first to wake, blinking back the blurry sight that was caused by waking, looking down to see the bushy haired beauty that slept against him. His fingers stroked the hair that was able to be touched, it was soft against his calloused fingertips, the smell of strawberries tickled his nose and he had to groan. He could not let himself be taken over by her, feelings would only make all this harder on the both of them, he could not risk it.

Hermione felt her head move, a groan had risen from her pillow! Her brown eyes opened and were her pillow had been had been replaced by a lightly tanned chest, it was a more pleasant sight then the pillow but more embarrassing to wake up with your head on. Draco was now aware she was awake, his fingers stopped playing with her hair and were now resting on her shoulders once more. Hermione made to move off, thinking he would not have wanted her there.

"No stay"

His voice was so soft, the hints of sleepiness still burdened his tongue, making the words deeper and huskier. Hermione looked up to his face, there was no trace of a lie on his features, blushing a soft red she settled her head back down on him. Draco's fingers started to move up her skin, the feather light touches made her skin tingle and goosebumps to form, it was so different to anything she had ever felt. His body shifted and a second hand rose, resting on her cheek and tilting it up to his own face.

"Draco?"

He made a small noise, perhaps to quieten her down but she took no notice. Her face was in his hands, his head tilting down, there lips met softly. It was the kiss he had been pining for, since the day in the hallway it was the only thing he could think of. Her lips were so soft, so untouched that he felt he should be damned for tainting them. His hand tilted her head up a little more, Hermione placed hand on his chest for leverage, the innocent act proved a little too much for his restraint. He groaned, more loudly then before. Hermione jerked away from him, thinking she had done something to upset him, was she that bad of a kisser?

"Sorry, I'll go"

"Like hell you will!"

Draco caught her around the waist before she could escape, tugging her down till she lay across his body, he wasn't letting her go after he had only just tasted her. Hermione went to protest, she meant to protest but Draco beat her to it. His lips caught hers again, more feeling was in this one then the previous, it was a little more frantic. She could not keep her eyes open, her hands bunched atop his skin and she felt her muscles turning into putty. It felt so right to kiss him yet so dreadfully wrong, he was everything she hated, for years he had made her and her friends lives hell. Reality came back when the lips left hers.

"You should sleep in my bed more often" That earnt him a punch in the arm.

--------------------

This was it, he was leaving, Hermione knew she would see him again soon but that did make her feel any better. She was use to seeing him first thing in the morning, she enjoyed teaching him how to use the toaster, laughing along side him to some stupid TV show. With her he was human, he was tolerable, he was enjoyable.

Draco stood at the doorway, slung on one shoulder was a bag, inside was the few clothes he brought. Out side was a bright and sunny day, it was warm and it was cheerful and Hermione hated it. It had been a quiet morning, everything was spoken in hushed tones, savoring the moments of peace they had together before Draco left. She had kept a straight face until now, Hermione felt the corners of her eyes slicken with salty tears, only to be brushed away with a feverish hand.

"Are you crying?"

"No" Hermione sniffed. Draco smirked at the bushy haired teen, this smirk was more of a knowing smirk not his trademark I-am-better-then-you smirk. Hermione moved to mock punch him, Draco dodged the swing and instead grabbed her around the waist. Before she knew it Hermione was pressed against the blonde wizard, her head buried into the black jumper he wore. "I don't want you to go"

"I have to. Don't get upset, I'll owl you and we might even spend a few days through the week together."

"Really!"

"It's the least I could after you let me stay here."

There was an awkward pause between the two, Hermione not wanting Draco to go and Draco not wanting her to be upset over him going. Gently Draco took Hermione's wrists in his hands, moving them from his waist where they were gripping him tightly. Hermione stepped away, a wrist still in Draco's strong grip.

"I best be off"

Hermione could only nod to this, her throat tightening to the point she could speak no words. Draco lent forward and brushed his lips to her forehead, when he pulled away Hermione's face was masked, the next thing he knew she was pressing her lips to his own. Draco's pack slipped from his shoulder as he wound his arms around her waist, adding more force, more passion to the once tender kiss. His mind screamed for him to leave but his lips wouldn't let him, the damn temptress he held in his arms was keeping him from his set task. With a groan he pulled away from Hermione, pulling the pack onto his arm.

"I really have to go, I'm expected."

Hermione felt a feather like kiss grace her lips, her eyes opened just in time to see the blonde teen slip through her front door, the house was now empty bar her. While she wondered the empty hall looking for something to do Draco was looking for a certain someone, he walked down the footpath in a hurry. He rounded a corner and faulted for a moment, there, parked in the street, was a black car, it was waiting for him. He felt his heart sink as he approached it, the door opened as he drew to its side and the young wizard slipped in.

"You're late!"

"I got distracted."

Lucius sneered at his son, he had been sitting in this ugly muggle contraption in this muggle town for far too long. The very air he breathed was tainting his lungs, any long and he would be in danger of contracting some thing from these commoners.

"We cannot afford to be distracted Draco, we need the information on Potter did you get it or not!"

"No, she would not give up any information on him. I had to stop for fear of being discovered."

"Very well, let us get you back to civilization, you have been in this place far too long."

Draco gave his father a Malfoy smirk, Lucius signaled for the driver to leave, his face set in distaste about the whole ordeal. The car jerked forward and turned onto the street, setting off for home, it was a few moments before Lucius spoke up again.

"I trust you have organized a way of getting the information from her"

"I told her I would organize a 'date' of such within the weak."

"This idea of spending more time with the Muggle is disgraceful, the dark lord had better appreciate this sacrifice." Draco remained silent, Lucius took this as a sign of agreement. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Well there is the next chapter, finally they kiss but there is more to this 'happy' relationship...mwahahah.**

**I must thank all my reviewers, if I had a happy dance I would dance it after every review note to self invent happy dance. **

**Keep it up...Read and Review, you know you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The hot water that washed down Hermione's body did little to ease away the pain, since Draco had left Hermione had taken up a job at the local mall and she worked long, hard hours to get the money needed to live. It had been two weeks since she had heard from Draco, the two weeks had been full of mixed feelings. Did he want to talk to her but couldn't? Was he busy and unable to write to her? Did he forget her? She tried not to think about it, worrying herself was not going to help the situation but everytime she caught a glimmer of blonde hair she felt the doubts creep up. With a sigh she shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Cursing when she discovered she had left her pjamas in her room. 

The cold air hit her hot skin like the Hogwarts train, the towel she wore gave her little protection and she had to made a dash for her room to escape the cold of the hallway. Her room was worse then the hallway, her window was wide open and the curtains were being dragged out by the wind. It was strange because she hadn't remembered opening it. Closing the door Hermione reached for the light switch but found herself being pulled away. A strong arm had wrapped itself around her waist and a hand muffled her frightened squeal, Hermione found herself pulled against a hard body before she could wrap her head around what was happening. Instincts kicked in and she began to struggle, her arms flailed as she tried to hit the intruder, her legs flying frantically trying to kick whom ever held her. Then, in a act of despiration, she bit the hand that covered her mouth, a hiss of pain was her reward.

"Shit Hermione you didn't have to bite me!"

"Draco!"

The arms were gone, the body of support moved and suddenly light flodded the room with the flick of her lightswitch. Draco stood at her door, holding his bitten hand out to examine, wincing as he probed the abused flesh. Hermione felt no pitty for him, instead she was filled with anger. Bending down she picked up the nearest shoe, a sharp pointed high heel, she never worn it but it had been flung out of the cupboard earlier, and flung it heel first at the blonde wizard, followed by a few other items.

"You break into my house" another shoe was thrown "after not speaking to me for two weeks" a handbag "Grab me from behind in the dark" her alarm clock "and then you tell me I shouldn't have stuck up for myself." Hermione had a hand raised, a hand brush held in her fingers, ready to throw at Draco when he grabbed her hand.

"Ok it wasnt the best plan but please, stop throwing things so I can explain." He eased the brush out of her fingers and let it drop onto the floor, a wide grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione demanded angerily. Draco stepped closer to her, his body pressed against hers, head leaning down so his lips were poised near her ear and he whispered.

"Your wearing nothing but a towel, which, might I add, has slipped alittle while you were busy hauling things across the room." Hermione gasped and pushed him away, pulling the towel up, embarrased that she was revealing the tops of her breasts. Her cheeks were flaming red as she looked around her her pjamas, determined to get into some clothes so she could kill Draco and not worry about dropping her towel.

"Leave while I get changed"

"I can't do that, your mother doesn't know I'm here and I don't want her too."

"Well turn around so I can get changed!"

Draco wanted to protest but turned around none the less, glancing looks at her from the corner of his eye. He wished she had chosen different night clothes, he was here to discuss matters of great importance but found himself distracted by her light pink short, shorts and singlet shirt that showed some of her flat stomach. Curse the female body for being so alluring, how was a man to think around here.

"Ok what is so important that you had to break into my room?" She didn't know what time it was, because she had thrown her clock at him but she guessed it was nearing midnight. The wind outside grew worse and it knocked some items from her desk, Hermione walked over to shut the window and when she turned around Draco's whole attitude had changed.

"The Dark Lord is gathering power."

Hermiones heart stopped for a moment, her body shuddering that wasn't brought on by the cold. Draco stepped forward, his hands placing themselves on her bare arms. "This is only the beginning, he isn't close to attacking but that doens't mean he isn't dangerous. I'm risking alot to tell you this but it's bad enough living with my father, the Dark Lord is a hundred times worse then he is."

"Why are you telling me this, why don't you go straight to the Minstry?"

"I'd be hexed before I got through the door, my family is not the best of friends with the Minstry. If I tell you, you can inform them and I can sleep a little better at night. If they don't listern to you get your pal Potter to tell them, they believe any dribble that slids from his mouth." Draco could not help the hate that was laced in with his last statement, Hermione gave him a stern look that he returned apologetically.

"So I tell the Minstry then what?"

"Then I want you to continue on as normal, if it starts to get heated I want you out of here. The last thing I want is you stuck in the middle of all this."

"I didn't think you cared" She couldnt help it, the rejection from the past two weeks had made her bitter. Draco pulled her tightly against his chest, he had missed having her close by, the time that he had spent here had been rejuvinating. He was able to act like a teenager and not some poncy adult, he lived for the first time in his life. Hermione buried her head into his chest, taking in the smell of expensive colonge, the scent that had long since faded from her pillow.

"I do care, more then I will admit to myself. I have tried to get out, tried to send you a letter, anything but Father has been watching me more closely then he watches his money. He has gone to France for the weekend, a business trip with some of his closer associates, mother hardly knows I'm around anyway so I was able to sneak out."

He rested the side of his face against her head, feeling the dampness of her washed hair and taking in the smell of her fruity shampoo. He placed a kiss to her forehead, to her cheek and finally to the lips that had been invading his dreams for the past two weeks. Hermione's hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his hands slipping to her waist as he moved her over to the bed. The backs of Hermione's knees hit the matress and she found herself falling backwards, her hands gripping Draco tightly, pulling him down with her.

"I like the bed better when your in it" Draco whispered, his voice bordering husky as he let his desire wash over him. His lips dipped lower, touching against her neck this time, nipping and teasing the soft skin he found. He loved the sounds that esacped from Hermione's lips, how her throat vibrated as she moaned softly, voicing her approval of his actions. Hermione's body arched into his, a gasping spilling from her lips as she felt Draco's hand stroke her breast through her shirt.

"Draco...my mum!"

"I lied so I wouldn't have to leave while you got changed, she left hours ago with some friends" Hermione should have been angry he lied, she should have but she couldn't be while he was teasing her so. Hermione did not notice his hand slipping underneath her shirt untill she felt his cold hand touch her warm skin, causing Hermione to jump and sit up suddenly. Draco narrowly missed getting headbutted, thankfully his Quidditch relfexes had not slack off.

"Whats wrong?"

"I...I've never done this before" Draco was a little suprised, he may have been blind to her beauty but he found it hard nobody else had snapped her up.

"Do you want me to stop" One hand rubbed her arm, he could sense her indecision, he didn't want to rush her into this especially when it would be her first time. He wasn't as heartless as everyone pictured him as.

"I don't know, I want this I really do but...I'm not sure."

"It's okay" Draco made to move off her, he had barely moved a inch before Hermione stopped him. He looked down at the hand that held his shirt, following the arm to the body and up to her face. "Are you sure" The nod of her head made his heart leap. He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth without resistance, earning him a moan. Hermione's hand was slowly lifting the bottom of his shirt up, fingers dancing along the flesh that was revealed. Their kiss broke for a breif moment, allowing Draco to pull the shirt over his head before their lips were once again locked.

Both were breathing heavily when the kiss ended, Hermione glanced down at the body that sat before her, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. Reaching out she trailed three fingers down his chest, her hand being caught before it could reach the top of his pants, instead it was lifted to Draco lips were he placed kisses on the soft palm. Hermione's shirt soon followed Draco's, leaving her with a over-whelming feeling of self conciousness, had it not been for Draco holding her hands she would have covered herself from his view. With Draco's guidence Hermione was eased down, lying on her back she allowed Draco to kiss her, her lips, her neck all the way down to her breasts.

Draco's hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and underwear, pulling them down and off in one graceful movement. Hermione flushed a dull red as she lay naked, his eyes racking over her, his eyes lingering in certain parts for longer then others. "Beautiful" he moaned, moving to cover her with his own body. Hermione distracted herself with unbuttoning his pants, wanting to keep herself busy so she would not think about what was to come, she heard the first time would be painful and she wasn't the gretest with pain of any sorts. Unlike Draco, Hermione had not had any practice with removing anothers clothing, she flushed a deeper red when Draco assisted with his pants and boxers, reminding Hermione even more of her immaturity to these things.

They both now lay naked on the bed, Draco was comfortably placed between her thighs, looking down at her face to read for any sort of indication she did not want this. All he saw was desire and slight embarrasement but also fear. He placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Relax and it won't hurt as much, I promise." He didn't know if he was helping, telling her to relax was the best he could do. Slowly and paitently he eased himself inside her, feeling her tense and hearing the hiss of pain at the intrusion. Then came the barrier, Draco muttered a apology before he thrust forward, breaking it in one stroke. Hermione arched her back, crying out in pain, her eyes watering as she closed them tightly.

"Do you want me too stop?" He prayed to the gods, to the whatever that was out there that she would not say yes.Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Draco waited a few moments before moving, he took it slowly, he didn't have all the time in the world but he pretended he did, for the sake of Hermione. When he did move he took it slowly, only increasing the pace when he felt she could handle it. Everything she did was driving him crazy, every noise, every movement it was like she was trying to break his self restraint.

She was close, her breathing was faster, her hands gripped his back digging the nails into his flesh. Then he felt it, her muscles clamped around him, her nails dug further in, she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning to loudly and alerting the neighbours close by. That was it for Draco, he could hold on no longer and with one last thrust he lost himself inside her, moaning Hermione's name into the crook of her neck. All strength left his body, his limbs feeling like jelly as he tried to support himself over the top of the exhausted Hermione. Her hands moved up his back and over his neck, moving to cup his cheeks and bring his head closer to her so she was able to kiss him.

"Thankyou"

"It was a pleasure" Draco smiled widely, rolled from his perch and pulled his bed partner closer to him. The worries of the dark lord, his father, the war, they were all ignored. Draco felt more at peace here then he did anywhere else, he had Hermione to thank for that. He looked over to the brown haired beauty, not suprised to see her asleep, she almost seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Draco eased himself off the bed, he hated having to leave her but he did not feel like explaining to Mrs Granger what he and her daughter were doing naked in a bed if she should walk in, besides that he needed to get back to the Manner before anyone noticed he had gone. Silently Draco redressed, all the while watching Hermione as she slept. In the darkness he scribble a quick note, explaining how he had to leave and how he wished he could have woken up to her beside him, he promised to get in touch soon and then signed the note. He placed in on the bedside table, pulled the blankets over his naked beauty, placed a kiss onto her forehead and then dissapeared out the window. A common day Romeo.

* * *

"How do you know this Hermione?" Harry asked, fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. It had been months since they had talked and now she showed up at his home, saying the Dark Lord was gathering power. 

"I told you! Draco informed me."

"And you believe him, the guy has had it out for us since day one Hermione." Hermione wondered what he would say if she told him she had slept with him, she could imagine him passing out with shock.

"He has changed, trust me."

"A leopard may paint itself coat black and call itself a panther but its still a leopard underneath"

"That, was the stupidist bit of wisdom you have ever said" Hermione rubbed her face with her hands. "Since when have you become some learned, the teachers would faint if they knew you had some smarts in you."

"Hours of day time talk shows."

"Move over Dr. Phil and Oprah, I present Dr. Potter" Hermione threw her arms in the air, over exaggerating the announcement. Harry laughed at his friend, throwing a pillow at her as she named all the problems he could start solving, starting with Ron's fear of Spider. Harry had missed these times spent together, they had been apart so long, the threat of the Dark lord kept them out of school and because of that they rarely met to just hang out. It was only meetings to discuss plans and talk about DeathEater movements did they come together, even then they were rushed and they hardly spoke three words to each other during the time.

"Have you told Ron about this?" Harry came down from the playful attitude to a serious one quickly.

"I haven't been able to reach him, Last I heard Hagrid and him were off to lord knows where to study Dragons. With Hagrid's fearless nature and Ron's ability to attract danger I wouldn't be suprised if they were to come home covered in burns."

"I spoke to him a few weeks ago, Hagrid had found an abandon clutch of eggs and now there stuck with about 5 baby Horntail's" Harry shuddered at the thought of more dragons, after facing one in the fourth year of Hogwarts he had a strong dislike for the large reptiles, he wondered why anyone would want to spend more time then needed near them.

"As long as the babies stay were they are I am happy, I don't want to visit Hagrid and find his 'babies' roaming around the school grounds. Lord knows what damage they could do!"

"I think there are laws in place to prevent that from happening."

"When has any of us paided attention to laws and rules" Harry thought on this for awhile, then visably paled. "They wouldn't"

"There's nothing I wouldn't put past them two when there together" Hermione knew all to well the ideas that could flow through their minds.

"Know any spells that protect you from Dragons?"

"None"

"Were doomed."

"Yep!"

* * *

**It seems that everything was against this chapter getting up. My other nan had her gallbladder out and as a result got pnemonia(sp?) and a rash from the medication, they had to put her in hospital for over a week. Then the computer was mucking up, shutting down every 5 minutes so writing it was diffcult, as well as having trouble writing it due to a mental block. Then there were school half yearly tests so there went a week of writing, then, just as I was finishing my mum wiped the whole computer so I had to start over again.**

**  
sigh So I apologise for 1) the time it took to get this up 2) then length of the chapter because it was written just today and I had forgotten most of the stuff I had written 3) any spelling mistakes or grammer because my writing program also got wiped...On a lighter note Its my birthday in three days, but I got my present two days a go drum roll a puppy whos name is being changed to 'Ahhh don't chew that.'**

** Read, Review, have mercy on a poor writer with the world against her.  
**


End file.
